The Clipboard
by Raine-Lily-Vandal
Summary: Ever wondered what Kyoya did on his clipboard in his free time? Well, so do our hosts, and the twins come up with a plan to find out.


_Hey all! So this is a one shot I wrote while I was bored in classes yesterday haha. Inspired by a review on a really old fanfic in this fandom, so enjoy!  
_

* * *

The Clipboard

It had been a long and harrowing day at Ouran, what with their final exams hovering on the horizon. Everyone was studying heavily in order to pass this semester, which meant that the host club was eerily... quiet. Except for, of course, the scratching of Kyoya's pencil on his clipboard. Normally it wouldn't bother anyone, however... today it was a different story.

"Mo~mmy~~" Tamaki whined finally, hanging off of Kyoya's shoulders. "Won't you _please~~~_ stop writing for a little bit and play with us?"

Kyoya stopped writing just long enough to respond with a calm "no" before continuing.

Hikaru arched a brow as he looked over at his twin. "I wonder what he writes on that thing," he said, a curious look overtaking his features.

Kaoru matched the look on his face before shrugging slightly. "Who knows," he said, but then a sudden look of mischief spread across his face. "But, perhaps we should find out, Hikaru," he said slowly, eying his twin with a grin.

Hikaru matched his look before they slipped into a corner, voices rising and falling in hushed whispers as they discussed their plan. Haruhi was just close enough to catch words about a "game" and "running" followed by "snatch the board" and merely arched a curious brow.

_Mother in heaven, help me get through whatever these two are planning now,_ she thought, sighing before picking up some tea cups and offering Hunny – who was eating cake of course – some more tea. He gratefully accepted, beaming at her after he had swallowed his mouthful. She smiled lightly at him and then continued on to give Kyoya and Tamaki some tea as well.

She felt two arms snake around her shoulders just after she finished that small task, and tipped her head back to be matched with twin pairs of golden eyes. "Can I help you two?" she asked drily.

"Indeed you can-" Kaoru started.

"You can suggest to Tono-" Hikaru added.

"**That we all go outside and play kick the can.**" They finished together, smiling at her in their devilish way.

Haruhi snorted lightly. "Why don't you two do it yourselves?" she asked, shrugging their arms off of her.

Instantly their hands moved into mirror shrugs.**"Because Tono listens to you more than us,"** they said calmly. Suddenly they leaned in really close to her face and evil grins adorned their mouths. **"But if you do this for us we can make sure that Kyoya reduces your debt to the host club."**

Almost immediately the cross-dresser found herself annoyed but this, but also intrigued. Simply by asking Tamaki-sempai to play a game, she could get her debt reduced? It sounded far too good to be true... however, now her interest was piqued. "So if I do this, you can have my debts reduced?" she asked slowly, narrowing her eyes at the Hitachiin twins.

"Indeed we can," Hikaru said, smirking at her.

**"Haruhi,"** the two finished the thought together once more.

The brunette bit her lip lightly before nodded slightly. "Alright, I'll go ask Tamaki-sempai to play outside," she said with a sigh. With that said she turned around and walked over to the blonde half-french man and tapped him on the shoulder. He had been having another mini-fight with Kyoya about playing with them, but when she tapped his shoulder he spun around with a bright smile opening his mouth to say something when she held up her hand and stopped him short. "Why don't we all just go outside and play kick the can? There really isn't any use staying indoors where we're all bored half to death."

Tamaki's eyes brightened and he nodded quickly. "Yes! That is a wonderful idea, Haruhi! Everyone, to the outdoors! And that includes you Kyoya," he said, eying him firmly.

The raven haired, bespectacled boy glared at him before finally nodding in agreement. "If you wish, Tamaki," he said, standing and tucking his clipboard under his arm. It didn't take much longer for them to all make it out onto the field, and Tamaki magically pulled a can out from nowhere – seriously, it came out of nowhere - and placed it down on the grass.

He backed up, telling everyone to get ready to run. It was three long steps later and the can was flying through the air, spinning out of control. Tamaki snatched up Haruhi and Kyoya, running with them while Hunny and Mori ran in the opposite direction. Well, more like Mori picked Hunny up and ran for him.

The twins grinned at each other and then noticed, with glee, that the clipboard was sitting in the grass where Tamaki had snatched up Kyoya. Yes, everything had gone according to their plan. They dashed out and snatched up the clipboard to stare at it. The first page was all stats and money graphs, however when the flipped the page they were struck dumb founded. They turned to each other, eyes wide.

**"Kyoya knows how to play Tic-Tac-Toe?!"**


End file.
